


Play Time for Puppies

by still_ill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, I think at this point I am making a bid to actually be the conductor on the express train to hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Novak Twins, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Shota Castiel, Shota Jimmy, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, gratuitous use of baby boy and little puppy, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/pseuds/still_ill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home and finds that his two boys want to play puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time for Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> **Please pay attention to the tags.** Cas and Jimmy are Dean's sons. Age unspecified but obviously young. 
> 
> Also I know this isn't the update everybody wants from me, but I needed to write something short to get back into the writing groove. Little Cow is up next, then my first SPN RPF staring Jen, Mish, and some good ole lactation kink. :D 
> 
> Now please enjoy this fucked up porn and send thanks to our patron saint for this story's muse, shotacas' tumblr.

As soon as Dean walked through the door he was showered with hugs and gleeful shouts of Daddy by his two boys, twins Castiel and Jimmy. Dean set his briefcase down and did his best to hug both of them as they clung to his legs. He already soaked in how they were dressed and sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to the patron saint of fucked up shit. Apparently both Cas and Jimmy were ready to play puppies because they were both wearing their puppy ears, panties and collars.

Jimmy was wearing his go to cheeky boyshorts in a nice, lacey onyx with a matching collar and ears. Castiel, on the other hand, was wearing his light brown ears, white lace choker, and periwinkle blue crotchless panties, specifically designed for males. They had a longer slit that ran from top of his crack all the way to the front, allowing for access to his hole as well as cock and balls.

They were both already chubbed up, and Dean wondered if the two got distracted playing around with each other while getting ready; they often did. He carded his fingers through the back of their hair and asked them if they wanted to play. His question was met with vigorous nods of assent.

“Okay then,” Dean said with relish. “Let’s start again. This time when I enter say hello to me the way real puppies do.”

“Yes, Daddy,” they said in unison.

Dean kicked his briefcase to the side and then went back through the door. This time when he entered Cas and Jimmy bounded up to him on their knees, both woofing and panting with glee.

“Puppies!” Dean cried with exaggerated enthusiasm. “My beautiful boys!”

He felt his dick jerk as Jimmy instantly went to nuzzle his crotch. Castiel was close behind him, whimpering and trying to put his nose where his brother’s was. Both were sitting on their legs and were a wiggling mess. Dean felt his cock start to fatten up with their constant nudging and rubbing. He widened his stance and dug his fingers through Castiel’s slightly longer locks, being sure to mind the headband. Castiel looked up with his huge, blue eyes and smiled. Dean offered him his hand, palm up, and Castiel woofed and gave it a giant lick.

“Good boy, Cassy. Very good puppy. Would you like to smell my hand too, boy?” he asked Jimmy.

Jimmy scented Dean’s dick one more time before pulling away and giving quick little licks to the offered hand.

“That’s a good puppy, Jimmy! Now, Cassy, do you see these little wet marks all over my pants right here?” Dean asked, pointing to the saliva marks left from Jimmy.

Castiel nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Those are scent marks left by puppy Jimmy. He’s saying this dick is all his. Now, is that fair, puppy Cas? Do you want some of this dick too, baby boy?”

Castiel looked at Jimmy, who was side eyeing him while suckling Dean’s ring finger. Castiel nodded anyways.

“Okay then, buddy, you gotta scent mark me too. Make it nice and good, Cassy, rub your face hard against my junk, keep your mouth open so I can get some of that nice puppy drool over my pants. It lets me know that you love me very much. You do love me, right, Castiel?”

Castiel frowned and whimpered. Of course he loved his Daddy. It hurt that Dean questioned it sometimes. But instead of crying he bit down on his lower lip and pushed his face into Dean’s crotch, breathing in deeply and rubbing his lips all over Dean’s shaft. He could feel it getting harder through the slacks and a special streak of pride shot through him.

Jimmy, not one to be outdone, started sucking on Dean’s finger with vigor, making sure to be sloppy and wiggle his ass while looking up at his father. He knew how much Daddy liked it when he did that.

Dean groaned and made a mental note to look into smaller tail plugs for the boys. Their asses would look so cute with a nice fluffy tail jutting out from the cheeks. Though they were still too small for Dean’s cock, it would be a nice way of getting them one step closer towards being able to take it.

“Okay, puppies, now it’s time to say hello to each other. I’m gonna go sit down on the couch. You know what to do.”

As soon as Dean was seated Castiel and Jimmy crawled over and sat in front of him. Castiel, being the most submissive, was the first to present. He got on his hands and knees and arched his back so that his ass was pushed out, giving Dean a nice view of his profile and his brother a nice view of his panty clad cheeks and tiny, pink hole. James circled around Cas, making sure to take his time knowing that his father’s eyes were glued to his cheeks, until stopping and ducking his head to sniff at Castiel’s balls. His brother tried not to fidget as Jimmy turned his head and nosed at his sack. Both heard the sound of Dean’s camera going off, but both knew better than to break character and pose. That didn’t stop them, however, from making sure to pout their lips and do their best to show off their curves.

“Good, puppy Jimmy, good boy. Get a good wiff of his little puppy sack, make sure there’s enough come in there. But don’t play with that sweet, little prick for too long. You know puppy Cas has a sensitive doggie dick.

Is it cold, Cas? Can you feel his wet, little puppy nose eager at your sack? Love when you wear those panties, baby. Love seeing your cute, little pucker and tiny cock and balls hanging out. And it’s such a pretty color on you. You’re a very good puppy, baby.”

Jimmy huffed in annoyance and Dean laughed.

“You too, Jimmy. You did such a good job matching your cute, little puppy ears with your collar and panties. And you know how much I love looking at your little cheeks falling out while you wiggle around. Can’t wait to see that cute, little prick that keeps pressing against that lace, baby boy.”

Jimmy gave a happy bark and then positioned himself so that he could take a nice, long wiff at Castiel’s furled hole. Castiel had been quietly moaning, eyes squeezed tight with pleasure and restraint. Dean loved watching Castiel’s expressions while playing. He was such a sensitive submissive. With one hand Dean rubbed at his dick through his pants while snapping another set of pictures with the other.

“That’s good, baby. Rub that puppy nose all over your brother’s slutty asshole. I know how much you two love playing with it. Someday soon I’m gonna let you mount this bitch, but for right now I need you to give your brother a nice, puppy kiss on his sweet, little hole and then let him say hello to you too.”

Castiel breathed in heavily as Jimmy gave a broad swipe to his pucker. His thighs were beginning to tremble, and he wanted nothing more than to flop over and have his daddy let him come, but instead, with a shuttering breath, he turned around and crawled closer to his twin. He made sure that his ass was pointed towards his father as he sniffed at Jimmy’s lace covered hole. He gave it a few nudges before moving to the side so he could better scent his brother’s dick. Castiel’s nose brushed up against the cloth damp from Jimmy’s pre-come, and it made him jerk his head back and blink. He heard Dean chuckling, and so he popped his head up and looked over at his father on the couch.

Dean had stopped smiling and was now staring intensely at his boys while rubbing at himself through his pants. Castiel caught his eyes and Dean, with one eyebrow cocked and his beautiful, full lips pulled into a smirk, ran his finger up and down his zipper. Castiel gulped but kept his eyes glued to his father. As soon as Dean lowered the zipper all the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to go back to playing with Jimmy left, and he bounded over to his father in hopes of getting to play with his dick.

Castiel loved playing loads of games with his dad and Jimmy, but fetch with Dean’s cock was his favorite. His father would make Cas close his eyes and then bob his cock around his face, poking him on the cheeks or just shy of his mouth. Castiel had to chase after his cock with his mouth until he was finally able to clasp his little lips around the head. Cas thought he could play this game for hours, he loved getting pre-come dabbled all over his face, but Jimmy got too frustrated with it too quickly, and would always end up cheating and getting in trouble.

Dean hadn’t pulled his cock out yet, but it hadn’t stopped Castiel from pressing his face against the open fly, frantically licking wherever he could, hoping to get some jizz that had already leaked out of the head. His mouth searched for the head, and when he finally found it he began sucking the come out of the fabric that was nestled right up against Dean’s slit. The older man let out a low moan, but before Castiel knew what was happening his brother had pushed him out of the way and was whining, begging to be the one who got to taste their father first. Castiel tried to get back to Dean’s cock but his brother nipped at him and shouldered him out of the way again. Immediately Castiel felt his chin start to quiver, and he darted from the two and ran underneath a table. He wrapped his arms around his legs and couldn’t hold back his tears.

“James!” Dean rebuked before standing up and going over to Castiel.

He turned around and gave a curt stay command to Jimmy, who didn’t think twice about obeying.

Jimmy felt bad; he hadn’t meant to hurt Castiel, but it wasn’t fair! He had said hello to Cas the way puppies were supposed to, but Castiel hadn’t said hello the right way back! He had to do it too!

Jimmy watched his father placate the younger twin and then coax him out with promises of a nice belly rub and eventual bath.

“You still wanna play puppies, little one?” Dean asked, holding Castiel in his arms and walking him back over to his brother.

Castiel gave a little sniffle but nodded his head yes.

“Okay then,” Dean replied, putting Castiel down on the ground by his brother.

While leaning down to fix their ears he said, “Now Jimmy, I know you were mad at Castiel for not waiting his turn, but that is no reason to yip at your brother and push him away. Two wrongs do not make a right. And Castiel, I know you wanted to play fetch, but that is no reason to ignore your brother and run over to me. Now I know you two love each other very much, and sometimes puppies fight, but I expect both of my very smart puppies to use people words and say they’re sorry to each other, right now,” Dean said with authority, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Not only was he disappointed with their behavior, but his dick had lost its erection too. However, he had an idea on how to remedy that situation once his boys apologized to each other.

Jimmy was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry, Cassy,” he said with sincerity, eyes downcast and head hanging low.

Castiel looked up to his father, who motioned with his eyes to Jimmy, before leaning over and giving Jimmy a small puppy lick on his cheek.

“I’m sowwy,” Cas said with a small voice, hoping that his brother wouldn’t be mad at him for not following the rules.

James looked up at Castiel’s tear streaked face and gave him a concerned look before returning his puppy lick. His brother hiccupped and Jimmy licked his cheeks again.

“That’s good, baby boys. Keep giving each other puppy kisses, okay?”

They both nodded and then started scenting each other, getting back into their role play. Castiel bumped noses with Jimmy, who gave a small whimper before accidentally slipping his brother a human kiss with his lips. Their father didn’t say anything though, so Castiel stuck out his tongue and Jimmy started licking at it, as if it were a delicious treat.

Dean got out his phone again and took more pictures of his boys kissing each other. Castiel had opened his mouth and now Jimmy was crowding his space, his small, pink tongue darting all over his mouth, trying to taste everything. Castiel moaned and sat back on his feet, and Jimmy straddled his thighs. It wasn’t very puppy-like, but that was okay. They were still learning how to be good doggies for Dean.

Dean smiled as Jimmy thought he was coyly rubbing at Castiel’s nipple on the side opposite of Dean. Puppies didn’t use their hands to fondle nipples, but Castiel loved it when his tiny buds were played with, so Dean pretended he didn’t see either.

Jimmy was starting to rub his prick up and down Castiel’s, and Castiel squeezed his eyes tightly at the sensation of lace rubbing against his bare cock. He could feel Jimmy’s balls rub against his own too and started licking back at his brother. The sensation was starting to overcome him, and he pressed in closer to his brother and wrapped his hands around his chest. Suddenly both boys felt Dean’s hands on their necks, a finger slipping underneath both collars. His touch stilled them.

“Such naughty puppies. Playing around with each other without permission. Little doggies know that they need supervision while play mating, otherwise they might hurt each other.”

Both boys flushed red with embarrassment at having gotten carried away.

“It’s okay, puppies. I know you’re still learning how to be good doggies,” Dean said fondly, scratching behind both of their ears.

“Now, Castiel, are you ready for that belly rub?”

Castiel shook his head out of his daze and then looked up at his father and nodded, toothy grin intact.

“Perfect. James, as punishment for nipping at your brother, you have to sit and watch. But if you are a very good, little doggie I might let you have some fun too. Okay?”

Jimmy nodded solemnly as Castiel crawled over to where Dean had walked. Dean knelt down beside the small boy and rubbed his back slowly.

“Lay down, boy!” Dean commanded.

Castiel laid down and tried not to rub his tiny cock up against the rug. The fabric felt itchy and rough and amazing on his cock though, and he made a mental note to tell his brother about that later.

“Good boy!” Dean praised as he patted his ass.

Castiel beamed into the carpet but quickly groaned as Dean’s fingers ran up his crack, stopping to press against his hole.

“Now, roll over and let me see that puppy belly, baby.”

Castiel did as instructed and instantly Dean’s hands were rubbing all over his chest and tummy.

“Such a good boy, Cassie. Such a good boy. You’ve got such a cute, little, puppy tummy, and the sweetest, little puppy nipples I’ve ever seen,” Dean said as his hand roamed up his ribs, fingers settling right below his chest.

Teasingly, Dean leaned over and fingered both of Castiel’s nipples. They were already pebbled but grew harder as Dean delicately and quickly started flicking his fingers up and down the peaks.

“Feels good to have ‘em played with, right, boy? Bet you thought I didn’t see puppy Jimmy playing with them earlier too, but you forget who your Daddy is. You can’t hide anything from me, baby. But it’s okay. Daddy likes it when his puppies make each other happy. I just need to see what’s going on, Cassie. I need you two to be safe, you understand, boy?”

Castiel’s eyes were glazing over, but he looked up into Dean’s face and nodded.

“Good boy!”

Dean gave his nipples a quick tug before running his fingers back down his chest.

Jimmy sat close by, eyes glued to his father and brother, cock aching between his thighs. He discreetly shifted, trying to find some relief from the fabric rubbing against his junk, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Now look at this! Such a nice, little puppy to wear such cute, little panties for his Daddy. You love having your little, puppy cock hanging out for all the studs to see, right, baby?”

Castiel tried to woof an affirmation, but it sounded more like a mew.

“Pretty, little puppy can’t even woof like a real dog. Weak as a little kitten when you’re horny, aren’t you, baby? That’s okay. You're Daddy’s special, little puppy boy. You and your brother both. Such sweet, little things for me to play with. Bet your brother wishes I were playing with his puppy cock right now too,” Dean said with a smirk as he tickled Castiel’s shaft, tapping his fingers along the underside of his tiny cock.

Dean cupped Castiel’s balls and gently pulled on them because he wanted to hear Castiel moan, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Jimmy, come here, boy!” Dean called.

Flooded with relief, Jimmy crawled over to his Dad’s side and looked down. Dean picked him up and held him to his side.

Pointing at Castiel’s baby erection, he told Jimmy, “look at that, baby boy! Look at this little puppy’s little stiffy! His rocket is showing! Such a cute, baby cock. Did you know puppies could get hard, just like little boys, Jimmy?”

Jimmy, wide eyed, shook his head no, playing along with his father.

“Well they can, baby boy. Pretty awesome, huh? His rocket is showing because he’s a happy puppy. But I bet we can make him even happier. Tell you what, if you can make his little, doggie cock go off with some puppy kisses on his stiff, little prick I’ll give you a special treat too. Sound good?”

Jimmy gave a happy bark as he squirmed out of his father’s arms and dashed over to his brother’s side. Jimmy immediately started licking Cas’ shaft, running his tongue along the tiny ridge of the head, and down the pole to his sack. He kissed Castiel’s balls a few times before remembering that he should only be licking, and then went back to using long, broad strokes of his tongue all over his brother’s cock and balls.

Castiel was leaking pre-come heavily, and his breathing was coming in pants and groans. The boy was trying to remember to pant like a dog, but it was hard because all he wanted to do was use his human voice to groan and moan and beg his Daddy for his fingers.

Dean quickly took off his pants and boxer briefs, and told Jimmy to move from Castiel’s side and go in between his legs. He knew Castiel wouldn’t last much longer, and he wanted to be in position to give Jimmy the treat he craved.

With his cock facing Jimmy Dean put his legs on either side of Castiel’s body, giving his youngest a perfect view of his ass and balls hanging between his thighs, and started jerking himself off. He had quickly gotten hard again while watching his twins, and now with Castiel’s mewing and keening underneath him and Jimmy’s head bobbing all over Castiel’s junk, he felt himself about to come too.

“That’s right, boys. Just like that. Good, little, princess puppies. Lick that dick good, Jimmy. Look so good licking dick, sweetheart. Get your slutty, little puppy brother’s cock spurting like a good boyslut and get your reward too.”

Dean felt Castiel’s little hands hold onto his hips as the boy squirted his watery come up at his brother’s face and onto his stomach. No sooner had Castiel come then Dean was following suit, dumping loads of come all over Castiel’s dick, stomach, panties and Jimmy’s face. Jimmy closed his eyes and held his tongue out and panted like a dog, hoping to get more of Dean’s cream directly into his mouth. Dean nursed more come out of his cock and let the head rest in Jimmy’s mouth.

“Good boy, good boy. Such a good come slut. Now enjoy your treat, Jimmy. Don’t let any of it go to waste! Such a precious, little puppy’s gotta drink all his come cream if he wants to get big and strong.”

Castiel whimpered as Jimmy slurped come off his overly sensitive cock, but Dean held his legs open so his brother could clean him up. Dean marveled at Jimmy’s restraint. He could have never made Castiel go this long and do this much without relief, but Jimmy was special. They both were in their own ways, and Dean loved them equally for it.

Dean ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair as he continued licking up his brother and father’s come, purposefully messing up his dog ears.

“Such a good boy, baby. Gonna let you fuck my mouth, and then we’ll all take a nice, long bath together, okay?”

Jimmy looked up excitedly and started wiggling out of his black panties. Dean swung his leg over Cas and leaned up against the couch. Jimmy walked up to his father, nipples and cock painfully erect, and positioned his cock in front of Dean. Holding onto Dean’s head he rested one knee up on the couch started fucking his father’s mouth. Dean flattened his tongue and let the boy set his own pace. He was huffing, and Dean was sure his little face had gone red. His tiny balls slapped against Dean’s chin, but even with Jimmy pounding into his father’s mouth his cock still couldn’t hit the back of his throat. Dean put his hands on Jimmy’s slender hips and held onto the boy as he came hard into Dean’s mouth. After his little body stopped spasming from his orgasm, he slumped over Dean’s head before rolling off and settling onto the floor next to Cas. The two cuddled and kissed each other while Dean stood up and stretched.  

Removing his shirt he then threw it at the two and asked if they wanted to join him for bath time. He laughed as he watched the two try to scramble their way out of the shirt and only getting tangled up.

“You two are ridiculous,” he said with a smile.

Both boys managed to get up at the same time, and each took one of Dean’s hands and led him to his bathroom, making sure Dean knew exactly which bathbomb they expected for the night.


End file.
